


Three's a Crowd

by howdoyousleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Masturbation, Older Steve, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “No…significant other?” He doesn’t want to assume. He pulls the car to a stop and sees Bucky looking at him peculiarly out of the corner of his eye. She doesn’t think too far into it like Steve can only guess Bucky is, chuckling softly. “No, not right now. Not really looking for anything permanent.”Perfect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 69
Kudos: 349





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow, something different for me. Honestly, this is all because of @spacesnail gracing me with the comment that I might write reader threesomes well and...here we are.  
> This is going to be three chapters, all in different POVs and with a female reader. M/M/M is in the works too, no worries.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!  
> Update: I have decided to take this out of my Modern Daddy Steve Rogers/Young Bucky Barnes series for newly developed reasons. I have no intention of continuing this in the near future but didn't want to delete the work necessarily. Please know that it is incomplete and will stay that way for quite a while. Thank you for understanding.

The only thing that gets Steve through this shit day is knowing that he has Bucky waiting for him on the other side of it. This week has been full of long days that traipse into the evening hours, ones that have Steve tugging at his hair and growing short with employees he knows are be patient and the best of the best. He’s already made a note in his brain to gift them with something when this gallery finally opens. If there was a possible problem this week, the week before the opening, it has happened. And Steve, normally calm and collected, has almost hit his breaking point. He needs a break and he needs it fast.

The worst part of this opening and its plethora of issues is that, aside from sliding into bed with him late at night, he hasn’t seen his sweet Bucky almost at all. He gets to spoon and snuggle him at night and then give him a few gentle kisses as he leaves him sleeping in the morning, but he yearns for more. Much more. Steve’s a _very_ sexual person and together him and Bucky have _very_ frequent freaky sex and to not have anything whatsoever for over a week might put Steve in the ground.

But he has tonight and a full weekend ahead of him with just Bucky and _fuck_ he can’t wait. He doesn’t even know if he’ll get through the door with him, images of him fucking the younger man into the backseat of his car flashing through his brain. Ones full of the breathy noises Bucky makes that force Steve’s gut to clench, the way his voice sounds when he begs for more, completely fucked out. The way his lips feel wrapped around his cock or sucking on the skin right below Steve’s ear or the way his pretty cock gets all flushed and angry when Steve won’t give him what he wants right away or—

 _Fuck_ , he can’t get hard at work, Jesus Christ. He takes a few deep steadying breaths, leaning over his desk, closing his eyes, centering himself. As if on cue his cell phone begins to ring. He answers as quickly as he can manage.

“Hey, Buck,” he says, hoping his voice sounds like it’s seeping in as much affection as he thinks it is.

“Hi,” he responds, sounding like he’s dreaming, hearing the smile in his voice, which makes literally all of Steve’s stresses and worries temporarily… _melt away._

“How are you, sugar? I miss you,” Steve tells him, unable to stop the rush of affection from slipping out. He hears Bucky purr softly and _god_ that does things to him, makes him feel a type of way.

“I’m good, Steve. I’ll be even better when I see you. I miss you so much,” and Bucky’s voice already has that breathy lilt to it, that octave rise that he only gets when he wants something from Steve or is so hard he hurts or is desperate to be touched. Steve almost growls in the possessive and arguably Neanderthal urge that washes over him to protect and to claim and to make his mate feel good, catch release.

“ _Fuck,_ baby I know. Gonna make up for my absence over the past week. How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?” His tone is low and deep and he knows it rushes right to Bucky’s cock when he hears a shaky exhale. It makes Steve grin.

“I’m in a lecture hall, Steven. I called you for a reason and that wasn’t to get my dick hard, thank you,” he spits out, his tone somewhat amused but also very affected. The idea of Bucky being surrounded by other people in a public setting while on the phone all hot and bothered really makes Steve hotter than it should have. It makes him let out a rumble in response.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, honey. Why’d you call?” he asks, checking the time and slowly moving around the room to pick up his scattered belongings. His office is a war zone, completely cluttered and messy, things and papers strewn about. It’s a perfect real-world representation of what his brain probably looks like at this point.

“I was wondering if we could drop my friend off on our way home. She normally walks and it’s rather far and it’s raining,” he explains and Steve smiles. It’s so small but it shows Bucky’s heart, how much he cares for others.

“Yeah, sweetheart. That’s alright, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, Steve.” His tone is warm and precious and Steve can barely stand it.

“Pick you up at 6?”

“Can’t wait.” Steve smiles.

“I love you, baby,” he coos, the mood he had a few minutes before completely dissipated by now, especially when Bucky responds quietly with, “Love you too, Daddy.” Bucky hangs up before he can hear Steve’s groan.

***

Steve hadn’t even noticed it was raining, so engrossed in setting all the small details of the gallery opening in stone. When he finally pulls out of the parking garage and onto the road towards Bucky’s school, he feels like he can breathe properly again. The rainy sky is everything he needs in this moment, the weather capturing his mood, and it immediately relaxes him.

Moving through the city to pick up Bucky is easy, doesn’t require a lot of thinking because he’s done it so much. Every Tuesday and Thursday he picks up the younger from school and it has become time they naturally rely on to check-in with each other, to be with each other. Before he knows it, he’s pulling onto the main road that runs through campus. Bucky’s lecture is in a building that is towards the middle of campus, the street tree-lined and picturesque. The rain has lightened up but it’s very present. The mood on campus reflects that; the sidewalks are nearly abandoned.

He finds them almost immediately. He could find Bucky in a crowd with simply the feeling in his heart and _that_ might be the sappiest thought that has ever fleeted through his mind in years. They’re standing together, almost curled, under the stairs, sheltering from the rain above, and an interesting and unfamiliar feeling spreads throughout his body.

The first thing he notes is how obviously comfortable Bucky seems to be around this friend. He’s sure Bucky has mentioned her before, but he can’t place her and feels bad for being so thoughtless because this is obviously someone he has been friends with for quite some time. Bucky isn’t one to trust so quickly, to let people in without thought, and Steve knows that all to well. He worked hard to get where he is with the brunette now and it was worth every second. He’s standing facing her, very close, looking at something on her phone, and Steve can’t help himself when he thinks how beautiful they look together. She seems to be young, her hair cascading over her shoulder, her frame curvy and soft. She compliments Bucky so well it makes him embarrassingly burn in his groin at the sight of them together.

He watches as Bucky begins to laugh, tossing his head back, and although Steve can’t see it from here, he knows there are crinkles in the corners of his eyes that he particularly loves. Steve’s eyes zone into the point where Bucky’s hand naturally comes to rest on her hip and _oh_ that’s new. That’s new and different and it’s making Steve feel some type of way. It isn’t anger or betrayal of any sort, he knows Bucky loves him completely, but instead it feels warm and fuzzy inside. He isn’t even sure if Bucky is aware of what he doing, how this looks, knows that Bucky has only ever been with a man, but Steve has the overwhelming urge to suddenly see Bucky with a woman. Sexually. To see him with her. Sexually. He blames his thoughts on not being able to dick Bucky down in over a week.

Knowing his thoughts won’t do him any good in this moment in the rain being a roadblock, he puts the car in park and steps out, leaning on the hood. He puts two fingers in his mouth, whistles real loud, and watches as both of their heads snap up towards the noise, Bucky’s face breaking out into a grin. Steve’s heart aches at the sight of him, so goddamn beautiful, belonging to Steve entirely. Steve looks to her and watches her eyebrows raise at the sight of him, looking to Bucky before looking back at him, and _shit_ is she pretty. She would look good under his Bucky.

The two quickly make their way to Steve’s sleek car, the blonde settling back into the driver’s seat, and they pile in. Whereas Bucky would normally drag Steve in for a kiss upon seeing him, he can tell he is hesitant because of his friend. Any other time Steve might let it slide but he is a horny mess and doesn’t care if his friend sees. If anything, it’ll give him the information he needs. Both doors close and Steve is there to wrap his hand around the nape of Bucky’s neck and pull him towards him. The younger has no time to object and then their lips are meeting and it’s hungry and wet and honestly quite aggressive but _fuck_ it’s nice, even nicer when Bucky lets out a heavy sigh into his lips.

Steve isn’t a total monster. He’ll push Bucky’s boundaries a little at a time but he doesn’t want to make him entirely uncomfortable, so he pulls back, kissing him chastely a couple of times, checking in with him through his gaze. Bucky’s eyes are already half-lidded, such a hazy gaze, cheeks flushed, and Steve kisses him once more before letting him go. A thrill rolls up his spine at being able to show his dominance with his lover in front of another so easily. Bucky clears his throat.

“Steve this is…” and as soon as he says her name, he remembers Bucky mentioning her and feels less regretful and less like a bad boyfriend. He says her name again, adding in, “…this is my boyfriend, Steve.” Steve turns his head, his body, and faces her with a kind smile. She’s even prettier up close, _those eyelashes,_ especially when she’s flushed and slightly uncomfortable. Steve can’t stop himself from thinking she must be a pretty crier.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he tells her, reaching around to shake her hand. Her fingers are soft and her handshake is firm and Steve watches as she meets his gaze even after such a raunchy public display of affection. He likes this one.

“I really appreciate you giving me a ride. I was fine with walking, but Bucky insisted. Which I’m sure is something you understand better than anyone,” she says with a chuckle and it makes Steve blow out an amused huff as he pulls back onto the road.

“ _Yes,_ I am very familiar with Bucky’s stubbornness. All he is is stubborn,” Steve responds, sneaking a cheeky sideways glance at the focus of their banter and he sees Bucky’s cheeks have grown a tint darker at the attention. He reaches over and squeezes the younger man’s knee, calming whatever worries might lie there, a reassuring physical touch. That and Steve will take any chance to get his hands on his boy at this point.

“How was class?” Steve asks, ready to make small talk to hear these two interact more. The conversation flows naturally between the three of them and Steve quickly realizes why Bucky has chosen to keep her as a friend, why he keeps her close. She is funny and fiery and has one sharp wit about her. She makes Bucky laugh, which Steve adores, makes him blush with her jabs and engages Steve in the conversations and banter as well, which is something that is difficult for others. The ride is short, her apartment close, and as she directs them to the front Steve asks, “Do you live alone?”, curious and a little anxious for an answer. His mind has been reeling with thoughts, dirty ones, and he wants to act on them, set this figurative wheel in his brain in motion. His actions depend fully on her answer.

“No, I live with my close friend.” Steve hums.

“No…significant other?” He doesn’t want to assume. He pulls the car to a stop and sees Bucky looking at him peculiarly out of the corner of his eye. She doesn’t think too far into it like Steve can only guess Bucky is, chuckling softly. “No, not right now. Not really looking for anything permanent.”

_Perfect._

“Thank you for the ride, Steve. It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow, Buck.” She gathers her things, reaches to squeeze Bucky’s shoulder, and opens the door. “It was great meeting you too,” Steve responds, trying on purpose to make his voice sound as smooth as he could, practically purring out her name. He turns back to smile at her as she shuts the door and Bucky is there looking at him with narrowed eyes. Steve simply kisses his lips before putting the car in drive and heading back to their apartment.

***

If Steve thought leaving the office and talking to Bucky on the phone briefly was relaxing, nothing compared to putting on sweats and eating Thai food watching reruns of _Cheers_ with the younger man. They took the time to catch each other up on what they had missed during their busy week, Steve learning that Bucky had Midterms coming up and Bucky learning the relevant details of the gallery opening that Steve has been hard at work with.

After clearing their food, they quickly retired to the couch, Bucky grabbing an unnecessary number of blankets and manhandling Steve exactly where he had wanted him, which was pretty much wrapped around the younger man, Steve’s front to Bucky’s back on their sides. Settling in, Bucky had hummed and stretched, Steve bringing his arm around his front to move up and squeeze around his throat softly, pulling him back to kiss at his cheek and neck.

“ _Fuck,_ I missed you, sugar,” he says softly in Bucky’s ear and his entire being feels like it sighs happily when Bucky responds with an equally soft, “Missed you too, Steve.”

 _Cheers_ plays, their bellies are full, and they listen to the gentle noises of their breaths and their quiet apartment. Steve finds his mind quickly fleeting to _her,_ to Bucky’s friend. He’s surprised that he hadn’t thought of her and his idea sooner; it had nearly consumed his mind on the drive home.

He wants her. More specifically he wants Bucky to have her.

Steve wants to watch Bucky fuck her.

He feels himself get half-hard in his sweatpants at the thought, the all-encompassing thought of his boy making her feel good, fucking her, being such a good boy for the both of them. _Oh,_ he could teach Bucky how to eat her out, how to make her come with his mouth. He knows Bucky hasn’t ever tasted or kissed at or fingered a pussy before and Steve has an overwhelming desire to see that soft mouth work a woman to orgasm, to be the one to teach him how to do so. He wants to watch as he experiences what it’s like to slip inside of a soft and warm woman for the first time.

It’s a selfish desire, he knows it is, especially when he thinks about both of them, _so beautiful,_ pleasing _him,_ both of them working his cock with their mouths, having the opportunity to slip inside of Bucky _and_ inside of her. Steve hasn’t had more than one person, been a part of a threesome, since before Bucky, so over a year. Being bisexual himself, he knew both bodies and anatomies well, knew how to please both men and women. The urge was so strong inside of him that he felt his normally strong self-control slipping easily and rapidly.

He hadn’t even noticed the change in his breathing, shallow and hot, nor that he was hard as a fucking rock in his sweats at this point until Bucky presses back with his hips softly, testing. A deep noise rumbles out of Steve’s chest at the movement and Bucky whimpers at the feel of Steve’s hand on his hips, pulling and gripping him harder back into his erection.

“Steve…?” Bucky says softly, apparently questioning the sudden change in behavior and mood. Steve is only a little hesitant and nervous to bring this up to Bucky, but he knows how adventurous he is and his underlying desire to be a good boy for Daddy. He also knows they have the kind of relationship that would allow for someone else to join them for a night, strong and unwavering. He’s got Bucky plastered to his front, his mouth at his ears, his flushed cheeks, and Steve says, “Tell me more about…” her name being brought up in this kind of situation making Bucky tense.

“What?” Bucky asks and Steve litters the side of his face, his temple and cheek, with reassuring kisses, rolls his hips into his plump backside, clarifying, “You like her? You seem to get along well with her.” He can still sense the almost uncomfortable yet confusing vibes pulsing from Bucky’s being, especially considering Steve continues to rut against him, into his warm and soft body and _shit_ but Steve can’t help himself.

“Y-yeah, she’s probably one of my c-closest friends,” Bucky says quietly and Steve sucks his earlobe between his lips, teething at it softly, kissing the skin beneath his ear that Steve knows makes him weak. He’s aware that this is something he needs to approach cautiously so if he needs to pull out all the stops to butter Bucky up then so be it. His hand slips beneath the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants to find the younger man half-hard. With the confusion, Steve expects this. He ignores Bucky’s question and palms him softly, methodically, stroking him.

“You seem very comfortable around her,” Steve notes. There’s a pause, a few shaky breaths as Bucky soaks in the treatment, Steve’s hands on him for the first time in over a week. He knows he’s making Bucky weak, but he can’t help it; he’s a bad man.

“I…I am. Why are you choosing to t-talk about her as you touch me, Steve?” He knows he can’t beat around the bush anymore than he already is. He can sense the insecurity in Bucky’s voice and that isn’t something he can let himself allow.

“You two are real pretty together, Buck,” and he can feel the pieces lock into place in Bucky’s brain, the younger man gasping softly, filling up to full mast in his hand. Steve soars, lets himself purr into the skin of his neck, stroking him deep and slow, gutting, Bucky’s hips rolling gently back into him now.

“ _Steve…_ ” He sounds scandalized, it coming out rushed and high-pitched, his hand flying up to clutch at Steve’s arm that is wrapped around his chest from behind, going back to clutching at Bucky’s throat.

“ _Mmm_ , yeah, honey. You’d look real pretty together, takin’ each other apart,” he breathes and that’s it—it’s out there. It hangs in the air, heavy and hot, Steve not missing the way Bucky’s cock twitches in his hand. He grinds his erection into Bucky’s ass, being physically selfish for a moment, and Bucky whines. He won’t ask for more, Steve knows this, so he keeps talking.

“You’ve never experienced a pussy before have you, Buck?” he asks and is almost surprised at the near shout the brunette lets out at hearing those words come from the older man. He hears his name and then Bucky whimpers, “No, I-I haven’t.” Steve didn’t expect to be so affected by this conversation, his own words and Bucky’s responses, but his body is thrumming and hot all over. His thoughts run and they’re so dirty, but he can’t keep them in, he has to let them out.

“I bet she’s gotta sweet little pussy, baby. You think so?” His words come out more gruffly than he intends, his fingers tightening around the fragile skin of Bucky’s neck and the younger man moans low and long, sounding desperate. His desperate noises match his desperate movements: the small roll of his hips, the way his throat bobs under Steve’s palm, the twitch of his cock and fingers.

“Answer me, Bucky. You think she’s got a pretty pussy?”

“ _Oh,_ Daddy I—I don’t…” he pauses briefly, swallowing down a whine, before he finishes, “ _Yeah_ , y-yeah I think she has a pretty…a pretty p-pussy.” _Fuck._ Steve’s gut clenches hard at the sound of his writhing sweet boy talking about a pretty pussy, him saying the words making him groan into Bucky’s cheek. At this point he’s humping Bucky’s behind like an animal, stroking the younger’s leaking cock, so wet and messy, and he’s a hot fucking mess. He’s honestly a little surprised that Bucky hasn’t pushed him away or outright explicitly stated his discomfort, but he’s beyond tickled.

Steve moves, rolling their bodies to where he is on top of Bucky’s smaller frame, and both men make their own noises of pleasure at the feel of their cocks rubbing and grinding together. It’s been so long and he hasn’t had Bucky in over a week and there’s no doubt in his mind that he could come in his pants easily. His mouth is off and running almost as quickly as his hips are rolling.

“ _Fuck_ , baby I can’t help myself. Wanna see you fuck her, fuck that sweet little pussy. I could teach you, tell you how to make her come all over your face and your fingers and your cock. Would you want that, baby? Want Daddy to teach you how to please a woman, how to please _her_?” His voice is low and breathy, talking into Bucky’s sweet parted lips, hand cupping the nape of his neck. He wasn’t able to see it before but Bucky’s _very_ affected by this conversation. His cheeks and neck are flushed and his eyes are half-lidded and his lips have obviously been bitten with how red and wet they are.

“ _Oh shit_ , Daddy. _Daddy,_ please, _p-please,”_ Bucky begs in that beautiful breathy voice he gives Steve when his little cock feels like it’s going to burst. He wants to see that perfect cock, he wants to touch it more. With his unoccupied hand he begins to yank and tug at both of their waistbands, Bucky doing what he can to help with the confined space between them. Their actions are frantic and messy and Bucky won’t break Steve’s gaze and _fuck_ it’s so hot he can barely stand it.

“Please what, sugar?” he asks but Bucky’s only response is a hissed curse and a sob when Steve’s wide palm reaches to encase both of their erections and squeeze and _sweet Christ_ that’s nice.

“W-want you to teach me, w-wanna…wanna make her come for you,” and Steve swears he goes crossed-eyed at his words. He hadn’t even mentioned Bucky doing anything _for_ Steve; that’s just where his sweet boy’s mind went. His hand grips and strokes their cocks, his movement easy and slick because of the copious amount of precome leaking from Bucky’s cock. It’s so good, so fuckin’ good.

“ _Oh, honey._ Yeah? You wanna make her sweet pussy come, all for Daddy?” Bucky nods his head frantically.

“Yes, _yes_ please. Wanna do that, wanna make you proud, wanna make her feel good for you.”

“ _Fuck,_ Bucky you’d look so pretty between her legs, using that perfect fucking mouth on her, _shit._ ” All Bucky can do is whine and keen, fingers digging into the perspiring skin of Steve’s lower back, and Steve can’t help but lick and kiss into the younger’s mouth, his lips. The images that flash through Steve’s brain are some of the hottest he’s ever seen and his hand tugs at their cocks faster, deeper, wrist attempting to twist at the tip, smearing messy precome on the way down. It makes Steve’s toes curl, Bucky’s breath hitch.

“ _Ohh,_ Bucky you could share my cock with her. Would you do that? Put your mouth on Daddy’s cock while she helps you? You’d both look so sweet, so fuckin’ hot, oh, Buck.” Bucky lets out a long moan, core clenching, eyes slamming shut with a slur of, “Yeah, _yeah,_ yesyesyes,” falling onto the skin of Steve’s cheek as he leans in close. He feels the coil in his spine, his center, familiar and welcomed and _hot_. Steve pumps his hand faster.

“Want you to come, sweetheart. Want you to fuckin’ come knowing that we’re gonna take her apart. You’re gonna make her sweet pussy come again and again with your perfect fuckin’ mouth and your perfect cock and we’re gonna fuck her. Yeah?”

He’s whispering harshly into Bucky’s ear and Bucky’s shaking and his moans are getting caught in his throat, making them sound like sobs, but when he pulls back he’s looking into Steve’s eyes with so much desire and trust and it makes the older man damn near shout.

“Want that, Daddy! Wanna sh-share with just h-her, _oh god_. Oh god, Steve I’m—”

“Yeah, sugar. Come on, come for Daddy,” and the words are barely out of his mouth before he feels Bucky’s body go taught, his cock throb in his palm, and then he’s shouting and spurting come between their bodies and the sight makes Steve groan and crash into a heavenly orgasm himself. Bucky’s so fuckin’ beautiful when he comes. His eyes roll back into his head and his back arches, his mouth opening and closing as he practically cries into the thin space between his and Steve’s head. Steve’s moaning into Bucky’s cheek as his hand wrings out as much of an orgasm as he can from the two of them.

“ _Goddamnit_ , Bucky so fuckin’ beautiful when you come for Daddy. Can’t wait to watch her pussy make you _come_ ,” and Steve means it. He means every word he has said and it seems that Bucky feels the same way. The only person they rely on now is her.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh?? Leave me your thoughts and kudos and love and kindly-worded critiques. <3 <3 <3


End file.
